


Betrayal!

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amaris loves kale, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kara feels so betrayed!, Lena tries to reason with her, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara has been betrayed by her own daughter!!





	Betrayal!

“Noooooo!”

Lena rolled her eyes, briefly wondering if her wife’s scream could be heard from all over National City, before turning back to Amaris in the high chair offering her the baby spoon again.

“Honestly Kara there’s no need to shout.”

The blonde crossed her arms as she walked over to the chair beside Lena and pouted watching her youngest babble happily as Lena scraped green mush from her little chin before taking another little scoop of the green gunk from the little orange bowl and offer it to the 11 month old. Kara’s pout slipped a bit when Amaris didn’t open her mouth right away but rather looked from the spoon, to Lena, then back again. A smile started to spread over Kara’s face seeing her daughter might be rejecting the food, only to groan and drop her forehead onto the table as Amaris decided to eat it happily again. Lena raised an eyebrow at her wife as the blonde groaned into the wood of the table.

“Is it really such a big deal she actually likes kale Kara?”

The blonde looks up watching as Amaris now takes the spoon Lena offers her and makes a fairly honest attempt to feed herself though it ends in her wearing a glob of the green mush on her bib.

“Yes! It’s a total betrayal! Ella doesn’t like it! It was supposed to be us three against you with it!”

Lena chuckled taking a rag from her lap and gently wipes off Amaris’s face making the girl giggle and babble ‘mama mama!” over and over until Lena took the dishes and placed them in the sink, undoes the bib and sets it aside, takes off the tray and sets it on the table close to Kara making her nose scrunch, before picking Amaris up kissing her cheek.

“It’s not like I was feeding her straight kale love, it was more peaches than kale.”

Kara stands from the table still pouting following her wife to the living room.

“Still! She liked it! Ella spit it out at you when you tried to feed it to her! This is the ultimate betrayal Lee!”

Lena rolled her eyes again as she set Amaris on the floor to play with her toys before turning back to Kara. After observing her wife for a moment she walked over to her and gave a smirk placing a hand on the center of the blonde’s chest leaning close to her ear.

“Well looks like we are cut even now Mrs. Zor-El Luthor.”

Kara places her hand over her wife’s giving it a gentle squeeze giving a smirk of her own leaning in close so her breath tickled Lena’s ear.

“Mmm maybe we’ll have to change that, make our numbers a little less even.”

As Kara slowly pulled back enough to take in the flush on Lena’s face before meeting green eyes with a raised brow making the ravenette huff and cross her arms.

“Nope! Two is enough trouble! Ella is almost five now and Amaris will be one in less than a month I’m happy with our numbers.”

Kara chuckled pulling Lena back to her ignoring the half hearted playful attempts to wiggle away.

“Oh come on love, don’t tell me you’re scared to be outnumbered.”

Lena rolled her eyes turning back around to face the blonde her Luthor mask in place making the blonde swallow worried she’d crossed a line before Lena sighed with a smile leaning up on her tiptoes to whisper into her wife’s ear for a moment. Dropping back to flat feet Lena heard Amaris whining and calling for one of them, glancing back at Kara she made her way over to their youngest and sat on the floor with her smiling gently as she helped build a tower out of her little plastic blocks. A few seconds later there was a gust of wind as Kara bolted out the balcony doors making Lena smile and shake her head as the loud screams and cheers echoed from the skies of National City.

Amaris looked at the open doors before walking to Lena and climbing into her lap making her smile and hold the girl close as she stood up walking to the room she and Kara shared looking at the little gold wrapped box on the bed before sighing as she opened the lid.

“I was going to wait and surprise her but your momma has a way of pulling secrets from me.”

Amaris listened to her mother before looking down as Lena took out a little picture from the box and examined it. After a moment the little blonde pointed to the picture.

“Bebe?”

Lena smiled softly kissing her daughter’s head.

“Yes darling, baby. That little baby is here in mommy’s tummy.”

Amaris watches as Lena places a hand on her own belly before she she giggles happily, not really understanding but Lena is smiling so of course she is as well. Lena chuckles setting the picture back down as her phone started ringing making her pull it from her pocket and answer it without looking.

“Yes Alex?”

_”Is there a reason Supergirl has been seen doing flips and cheering all over the sky of the city?”_

Lena chuckled walking with Amaris back to the living room.

“Yes there is.”

_”Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?”_

Lena set Amaris down before sitting on the couch crossing her legs.

“You’ll find out soon enough Alex I promise.”

Alex gave an unhappy grumble at being kept out of the loop.

_”Fine but could you call your wife home? She’s making a scene of all the shouting.”_

Lena chuckled letting her head fall against the back of the couch, her eyes slipping shut.

“Right away director Danvers.”

Alex gave a grumbled thanks before the line went dead making Lena chuckle and give a soft sigh.

“Alright Kara love, that's enough of that. Come back.”

Within seconds another gust of wind rushed into the penthouse before Lena felt a forehead pressed lightly to her’s and the scent of fresh air surrounded her.

“I love you so much Lee.”

Lena hummed happily reaching a hand up to tangle loosely in her wife’s blonde locks.

“I love you more Kara.”


End file.
